Lickboot
Lickboot is the secondary antagonist in Tom and Jerry: The Movie. He is the lawyer and accomplice of Aunt Pristine Figg, and they both want to capture Robyn Starling so they can have her father's inheritance money. He was voiced by the late Tony Jay, who also played Judge Claude Frollo in Disney's The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Shere Khan in Disney's The Jungle Book 2 and Talespin, Monsieur D'Arque in Disney's Beauty and the Beast, and Megabyte in ReBoot. Role in the film Lickboot and Figg are obsessed with money to the point that they sing a song about their greed, and Lickboot is now best known for this line: "We've '''GOT' to have...MONEY.''". He first appears telling Figg that she will be able to live without Robyn, and Figg tells him to shut up. But Lickboot replies that her Starling trust fund money will go bye-bye, and she will be out in the cold, and Figg tells him to stop talking. Lickboot and Figg then sing a song about money. Then they discuss about Robyn's father still alive, that he survived the avalanche. When Figg discovers Robyn has escaped again, she, Lickboot and Ferdinand try to find Robyn under the bridge, but Tom, Jerry and Robyn escaped on a raft in the river. Lickboot, Figg, and Ferdinand create a million dollar reward for Robyn on every milk carton. The three villains found out that Robyn is located at Captain Kiddie's carnival, and immediately drive there to fetch her. Lickboot, Figg, and Ferdinand arrived at the carnival to fetch Robyn, but she, Tom and Jerry escape yet again on a boat. The three villains pursue the three heroes across the country. Eventually, he, Fredinand, and Figg corners her in the cottage. Lickboot convinces Robyn to never run away again, but she attacks him and accidentally set the cottage ablaze in the process. Lickboot tries to convince her to go safety in vain, but Robyn refuses, and he and Figg are forced to escape. Lickboot got the keys, but Figg knocks all the keys off the chain. Eventually Lickboot found the right key to escape, but unfortunately, he and Figg are tripped by Fredinand, and the three fell to the boat. The boat activates and goes haywire in the process, and moves away most likely to their demise (the boat likely crashes); but (if this does not happen) they have probably been arrested by the police for trying to capture Robyn Starling. Gallery 0-0.jpg 9E1ITT5H4YK8ZATGW1 - Copy.jpg MONEY.jpg|"We've got to have...MONEY." Lickboot's famous quote and evil grin Trivia *An interesting scene for Lickboot was at the climax when the cottage was burning down. There, he seemed genuinely concerned about Robin's safety, telling her she needed to get out of the cabin before it burned down. And while Figg was content to leave Robin to die, Lickboot was more reluctant. *Although he is the secondary antagonist, Lickboot turned out to be more dangerous than Aunt Figg. *Even though the movie was harshly received, Lickboot had unanimous praise, due to his catchphrase "We've got to have money!"(his catchphrase is now a YouTube meme). Category:Right-Hand Category:Tom and Jerry Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Businessmen Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Greedy Category:Male Category:Abusers Category:Non-Action Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Remorseful Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Imprisoned Category:Lawful Evil Category:Golddiggers Category:Obsessed Category:Wealthy Category:Affably Evil Category:Cowards Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Traitor Category:Comedy Villains Category:Deal Makers Category:Conspirators Category:Mobsters Category:Scapegoat Category:Sophisticated Category:Internet Villains